The Addiction Known as Kira
by Near the Shinigami
Summary: Sequel to My Two Secrets. Light and L return to Japan after a long absence believing their past is behind them. Until certain events take place making everything from a happy ending to a nightmare. Will Kira return or will Light keep his promise to L?
1. Chapter 1

((This is the sequal to My Two Secrets. My updating might be just a bit slower than before, but I'll update as much as I can so no worries. I hope you enjoy this sequel!!! This is mostly just a chapter to tell what has been going on since Light gave up the name Kira. The main plot will be unfolding in chapter 2. Again I hope you enjoy this since I don't want to dissapoint anyone.))

Three years have passed since Light Yagami gave up the title Kira. When L appointed him to be his succsesor Light travled with him a lot and helped his solve cases around the world. Their main reason was so they could spend more time together. No one knew of this secret. They didn't want them to. Ryuk was still around. Light said it would be better for L and him was to watch Ryuk just in case he gets bored again and throws a Death Note for some person to pick up and start the whole Kira epidemic again. Plus he helped on some cases since no one could see him and such in exchange for two bags of apples. It was his price for helping, but Light nor L minded. Now they were returning to Japan. It had been awhile, but Light's little sister was going to celebrate her birthday in about a week so of course they had to come.

They made it to Japan, first getting a room at a 5 star hotel then going to visit Light's family as Ryuk just stayed in the room. They greeted both of them with cheer. They had made L like part of the family. Even Sayu called him her big brother sometimes and L got used to it. He actually liked having somewhat a family. So they had dinner at the Yagami's house and Light and L told them all about the cases that they could tell and anything that seemed would make a good convosation.

"Hey Nii-san? Would you like to come to the festival with me? L can come to of course." Sayu said brightly.

"Yes you two should come. It used to be one of our traditions as a family to always attend it." Sachiko said, smiling brightly like her daughter.

Light looked at L then looked back at the two of them.

"Of course we will. We'll come around 2:00 in the afternoon and head over there with you."

Light said smiling. Sayu smiled wider and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you Nii-san! It would be just like old times!" She said happily.

Light patted his sister on the head. It seemed like a long time ago that he spent any time with his family. He then began to remember when he was Kira. How he spent most of his time lying, killing, and being a criminal trying to play god. L had made him see that a long time ago. He promised he would never kill anyone again. It was a promise he had kept so far. It was one he was planning to keep. When he left the name Kira behind he ment it and felt as if he burdon had been lifted from him. He didn't have to hide anything except one secret from a lot of people. He was the real Kira. The real one who gave up his title.

So as it got darker and later L and Light left for the hotel room awaiting the festival the next day. A day of fun for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

((Thanks for the 4 reviews!))

The next day come by, a sunny one. The perfect kind of weather for a festival. 2:00 had come by and just like they promised Light and L came by. It had been so long since either of them attended such a thing especially for L. Though Light had made him go out sometimes so he wouldn't be such a hermit. L didn't mind it. He usually had a great time anyway so he didn't mind. If anyone had ask his name he would just make one up.

"Hi Nii-san!" Sayu said happily as she ran and greeted her brother with a hug. She wore a kimono, one that Sachiko had made for her. It was red with white flowers with white dots like snow.

Light smiled and hugged her back. Mr. Yagami came by then.

"OK lets head over there." He said, smiling. Everyone was in a good mood showing smiles.

When they got there it was rather busy, but fun looking. Smells of good food, rides, and games all around. L could smell sweets a mile away though as he started to look around at the food booths. Sayu and Light's parents were heading to rides and games were L was dragging Light to every food booth he could see. Light then figured why L was eating as much as he was. He was saving his appetite even though he already had one like a black hole. Though after stopping at about 10 or 15 of them Light had convinced L to try other things. They tried games and even went on rides. Light went on some rides with his little sister and after that they all ate. Even though L had already had a lot to eat already he was up for another course. By the time they had got home it was late at night, but it was a day they would all remember. They stayed a bit at Light's parent's house before heading back to the hotel though they walked since it wasn't far at all. As they walked they talked about their day.

Until from behind them came a voice, an unfamiliar one.

"Hey you!" It shouted.

Light and L turned around to see a guy who looked to be in his late 20's in a dark blue jacket that went to his knees, black pants with black hair that almost covered his face.

"Yes?" L said simple trying to think if he even knew him.

Then the stranger pointed at Light.

"I know who you really are. Under that innocent mask you put on. Your Kira!" He shouted, smirking like a madman.

Light and L's eyes widened a bit. How did he know? L went in front of Light a bit.

"Kira has been arrested three years ago." L said to him.

"Wrong! I can tell he's Kira. He was suspected as it was and I can't see his life span like normal people."

"Life span?" L said.

Light then went to L's side.

"If you can see my name, but not my life span then that must mean you have a Death Note." Light said.

"Correct." The man said pulling out the black notebook.

"And you gave up half of your life span to get Shinigami's eyes." Light said to him.

The man nodded still smirking. L was taking in the info not saying a word, but listening to the convosation they were having.

"You used to be Kira. The one who was going to punish those who were filth and bring justice, but I can see that man right there has clouded your thinking."

He said looking like he was angry and upset.

"Kira was nothing, but a murderer trying to play god." Light said back to him.

"No! He was the one who bought justice to those who didn't have it! Those who are supposed to stand up for us ended up just brushing us off like dirt. Kira was our last hope and thanks to him, hes gone, but we'll bring him back!" He said pointing to L as he said those last words before running and disappearing somewhere.

Light stood there in a somewhat shock.

"Don't worry about it Light. You can't be Kira again and we'll probably see him again so we can stop him from doing anything." L said hugging him tightly.

Light smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"I know." He said to him.

And L was right. It wouldn't be the last he saw of him.


	3. Chapter 3

((OK sorry it took me a bit to update, but I was sick for awhile days. What fun, huh? Anyway thank you for the reviews:) Plus even though my made up character(You'll find out his name soon.) in chap 2 can see names and kill people easily there would be no fun. Besides I have something different in mind. Some of you may have guessed what is going on so far since chap 2 mostly explains whats going to happen. If you do I hope you'll still enojy reading it! Plus since its the weekend and I have nothing better to do I might update a lot tonight. So with that said I hope you enojy chap 3 along with future ones! Sorry its short though.))

As the night went on Light got no sleep. L though was sound asleep. Light had made him go asleep more than he used to before he had even met him which made L get used to it. Though Light was never able to change his diet. Light kept thinking of the man they saw in the street. Every word that went on during that moment was going on in his head. Wondering what was going to happen though he hoped that it could be taken care of easily and quickly.

Away from the hotel room in a worn down building, a group of seven sat chattering. The man who was saw earlier, named Kentaro, spoke of when he met Kira.

"So Kira is back in Japan along with that L guy?" Chokichi asked. Another one of the seven. He was the most innocent one there.

"Yup, but he isn't Kira anymore. L converted him back to who he was before." Kentaro said.

"Did you get L's real name?" Ayumi asked. A girl who was also part of the group.

"Yup, but right now its not important. Besides Light most likely knows his name to which is a good thing. All we need to do know is to move on to step two of our plan to bring back Kira." Kentaro said.

The others nodded, smiling at the thought of things to come. They were positive that their plan would work that they thought of what the future was going to bring. They knew what it was going to bring and that was...

Justice.


	4. Chapter 4

((I'm sorry it took awhile to update. I've been busy, but today school was canceled cause it got to cold so I decided to update. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!))

Three days had passed since L and Light heard of the man they saw that night. L though had police searching for him already hoping he could stop anything bad from happening. Light still had a terrible time sleeping. Ryuk suggested some sort of sleeping pill for him to try that he saw on T.V. L was getting a bit worried though. He got up from his chair and went to the bedroom where Light was still trying to sleep. Light heard him and opened his eyes and looked at him from under all the covers.

"Did I wake you?" L asked.

"No, I still can't sleep well enough to call it sleep." Light said. You could tell he was tired.

L walked over and laid down with him getting under the covers with him.

"You worry too much." Light said stroking Light's hair.

"Well you worry too little." Light said enjoying being petted.

L smiled then kissed him. Light returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around him holding him close as they kept kissing till a ringing of the phone. L sighed and pulled away getting up and getting the phone and answered it. His voice was irritated of course. It was Watari.

"L, the new Kira's had made their move. They killed somebody and a video tape has been found near the victim. Shall I head over there?"

"Yes." L said simply before hanging up.

He then looked in the bedroom and watched Light trying to sleep. He sighed and shut the door. It didn't take long for Watari to come though.

"We checked it for finger prints, but found none. They must have been wearing gloves." He said as he handed the tape to L.

L looked at it in his hands for a bit before putting it in the VCR and pushed play. On the screen it showed the letters Kira just like Light had used. The voice was the same too.

"Hello L. You know who this is. We've made our move now its your move. You better think fast before your Light becomes true justice again." The voice said and that was the end.

L put his thumb to his lips as he looked at the screen still. It was white noise. His eyes lowered a bit.

"I won't let you have him..." L said.


	5. Chapter 5

The night went on as police still searched for the new Kira. L wasn't going to tell Light about the video. It seemed like he was already in enough stress. L though didn't get any sleep as he was making his move against them. It should be easier since he had Light to help him who was the original Kira.

"Good mourning L." Light said coming out of the bedroom, smiling at him.

L looked at him and gave him a smile back holding a cup of coffee to his lips.

"Sleep well?" L asked then taking a sip.

"Better than I have been. Did you come back to bed?" Light asked.

"No I didn't." L said simply.

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't get back to sleep so I just stayed up. It was only for a couple hours though." L said, lying.

Light paused for a bit then decided to just take it.

"Well you need your sleep like everyone else." Light said heading into the kitchen.

L watched him and softly sighed. He was glad Light didn't catch him lying. He didn't like to lie to him in the first place. Though he turned back to the T.V. He would usually watch the news on the mourning, but didn't know if it would be a good idea. Even though he told the police he didn't want the media to know about what happened last night they always found a way sometimes. He hated that. Then Light came back with a cup of coffee and sat with him on the couch.

"Why aren't you watching the news?" He asked.

"The news is getting too dramatic for my liking." L said coming up with something quick.

"You've never minded that before. You seemed to kinda like it." Light said raising an eyebrow a bit.

"Well we all change what we like and what we don't like sometimes." L said.

"I don't see how someone like you can change what you like. Pretty soon I'll see you eating fruits and vegetables."

L then leaned on him, still in his crouched position and had his thumb to his lip. He was trying to look cute so maybe Light would drop the subject.

"Can you really see me doing that?" L asked him looking up at him.

"Not anymore." Light said smiling then he started to pet him.

L smiled and sighed in his head. Looking cute had worked on Light after all.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day went on L sent Light out for awhile to do whatever he pleased hoping that it might help him relax a bit. He hoped that he wouldn't see the new Kira though he highly doubted that they would come out during the day. He sighed a bit as he watched the tape over and over again, biting his thumb. He also had some evidence on the coffee table in front of him that he was looking over. He knew practically everything he needed to except where they were and how many there were. He looked down on the photos and written statements as the video played again then he heard a creaking noise and looked up. There was nothing around him to make it until he looked at the T.V.

He pressed rewind on the remote just a bit and listened to it closer hearing the noise again. It was coming from the video. Why didn't he hear it before? He thought it was because he was to wound up in his head that he wasn't paying attention, but he didn't care why since he knew now. He thought he heard some creaking of chains though it was soft behind the creaking. It must of somehow got recorded in by accident. He wondered if it would be any help though since it was obvious to him it must be some old abandoned building,but those were plenty around here. At least he was just a tiny bit closer to finding them. He then called Watari and asked him to get L a list of all the abandoned buildings in the area. It was a start.

Light walked quietly in the park. He knew he was supposed to try and relax, but that was difficult. He knew L was keeping something from him, but he also knew L was trying to protect him. He just wished L would let him help. He was pretty sure he could handle it whatever it was. After all it had to deal with a Death Note and who better to deal with something like that than someone who use to posses the black notebook. He sighed and sat on a park bench. Everyone looked either calm, happy, or just blah. He felt out of place with being so troubled. He decided he was going to confront L and make him tell everything he knew. He didn't want to be left in the dark of such things. He then got up and started to walk back to the hotel.

L looked at the list up and down of places he suspected most. He then pointed to one name for the police to search. It wasn't very far at all and they police were on the way. He prayed silently in his head that this would all end soon and they would have nothing more to worry about. Though he had doubts in his head about that.

The police made there way to the abandoned building. If it was dark it would look like something from a horror movie though in the day it looked out of place. As they went inside no one was there, but you could tell people were living there. It had furniture and some food wrappers around the place. The police searched top to bottom, taking things that might help finding the people who were there. They called L and told him everything and were bringing him the evidence. L was lucky they found the hide out, but they could have more. Right now it was great find.

L smiled as he put his cell phone down. With the new evidence they were to get closer. So far everything was going OK. Then L heard the door open and close and Light appeared.

"Did you enjoy your time out?" L asked him.

"Not really." Light said. "I want you to tell me whats going on. I know it has to do with the new Kira."

L looked away a bit. Light was to sharp for his own good. So L told him everything and showed him the tape. Light took it better than L thought. He took it just like a normal case. Plus Light made L promise not do keep something from him and of course L agreed. Now Light was on the case and they were going to work together. It was just like a normal case to them now.


End file.
